Juxtaposition
by Athena Asamiya
Summary: All the truths and the lies and the casual disguise... (Sol&Ky one-shot ficlet, not yaoi)


  
  
  
**TITLE:** Juxtaposition  
**AUTHOR:** Athena Asamiya (empresskatzy@hotmail.com)  
**SERIES:** Guilty Gear XX  
**TYPE:** Part 1/1, short one-shot Sol & Ky confrontation fic.  
**RATING:** G  
**WARNING:** None. No shounen-ai/yaoi, no language, no violence. What am I smoking? O_o;;  
**SETTING:** Right before the events of Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival.  
**THEME:** "Black Black Heart 2.0" by David Usher. Who rules. And the tagline in the preview came from the song "Penny Pills" by Crash Kelly, an amazing indie band that will own you.  
**COMMENTS:** Just a VERY short one-shot fic I found on my hard drive and decided to toss up here for the hell of it. According to the date on it, I wrote it back in January, right before GGXX came out, so I think this was some offshoot scribble I typed up while writing Weapon. This is an uncontinued scene between Sol and Ky that I've always wanted to see, so I decided hey, what better time for it than before the events that occur in GGXX? XD So there we go. And apologies for the lack of ficly goodness from me as of late, university is intent on handing me my ass. X_X;; Enjoy! 

  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GGXX )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

  
    "I'm responsible for all this," Sol growled around the cigarette in his mouth. "I'm responsible for all the shit that's happened because of the Gears."     Ky narrowed his eyes, completely missing the more subtle undertones in Sol's bass voice. "Of course you are. You are the prototype Gear. If it had not been for you, the Gears would not have existed in the first place, and the entire tragedy that has befallen the world may not have occurred."     Silence. Sol had stopped entirely, his back turned to Ky. All of a sudden, he began to convulse with laughter, a frightening, almost maniacal sound. Shoulders shaking and with his free hand pressed over his eyes, Sol just laughed and laughed. Ky debated backing away slowly, hand straying towards Furaiken's grip just in case. But his twitching fingers paused as Sol's psychotic chortling died down, followed by four simple words.     "You don't know anything."     Ky opened his mouth to rebut angrily but Sol continued, almost speaking to himself. "But if you remember your history lessons..." He turned through a haze of smoke, a brief shudder passing through Ky at the sight of that unnatural gold cat's eye focused on him. "Who was Frederick?"     The question and the name were so abrupt - and confusing - that Ky nearly stumbled over his words. "Ah...well...Frederick was one of the original scientists of the Gear Project at the beginning of the 21st century. However, he...disappeared, some say because of a laboratory accident...and he was presumed dead-"     "He's not dead."     The former Knight raised one fine blond eyebrow in bewilderment. "What in the holy name of God do you mean? It was clearly stated that-"     "He's not dead, boy."     It was upon this second repetition, and by the look on Sol's face - something so nondescript that it spoke for itself - that Ky suddenly understood what he meant. His blue eyes widened in astonishment. "You...!"     "Me." Sol dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his boot before looking back up at Ky with a slight smirk, voice dripping with sarcasm -- and self-loathing. "I'm Frederick. Pleased to make your acquaintance."     Ky was unable to emit any sound in response, given that his mouth was fairly hanging open in shock at this new revelation. When he found his voice again at last, he could only stammer, "That...cannot be possible. If you were once Frederick, then that means you've been alive for over 150 years!"     "No shit, Sherlock." Sol snorted, flipping wayward spikes of hair out of his face. "And they really let you run the Seikishidan with those sharp deductive skills. Beats the hell outta me how you got that job."     But Ky was still too dazed to retort or even take offense to Sol's snarky tone. "Then, you were not...created, like Justice?"     "Not from parts, if that's what you're thinking." The Gear shrugged, hands in his pockets. "No, I was once as human as you are, boy. Human and probably the dumbest shit of a genius in the history of the world."     "So then...Frederick did not disappear, he became the prototype Gear..." Ky crossed his arms over his pristine white uniform, deep in thought. He looked back at Sol curiously. "What else did the history books not tell us?"     "None of your business, boy."     "What??"     "I said it's none of your business." The explanation was obviously over -- Sol was back to his usual brusque self. He cast Ky a strict glare, two-tone eyes warning him not to ask any further. "What happens from here on is mine to deal with."     Ky's brow furrowed, trying to think of what new threat could possibly be coming. There were no more rogue Gears to attack the Earth; no possible cause for uprisings against what was good and just. But if what Sol was insinuating was true...then there was something else, some new evil on the horizon. Ky's head turned, taking in Sol's profile, unsure of what question would be appropriate to ask. "...What will you do?"     Another long pause. And Sol's reply held so much meaning that Ky could not even begin to comprehend it, especially knowing what he knew now.     "I'm going to finish what I started."     Sol turned away from Ky, lighting another cigarette while facing the setting sun, blood smeared against a hazy purple sky. "The Shuusen Kanrikyoku know what they're doing. The second war's coming, boy, whether you like it or not. So you'd better choose your side," he paused to inhale from the cigarette, exhaling slowly and muttering, "before it chooses you."

  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GGXX )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

  
  
Guilty Gear XX fanfiction "Juxtaposition" © Athena Asamiya, 2003. 

Use in whole or in part of this fanfiction without permission is prohibited. If you wish to use this fanfiction for any purpose, please obtain permission prior to doing so. 

empresskatzy@hotmail.com 

Guilty Gear XX, Sol Badguy, Ky Kiske and Frederick copyright 1998-2003 Sammy Co., Arc System Works Co., and Team Neo Blood. 

  
  
Sol=Badguy x Ky=Kiske: Causing fanboys to bitch and complain since 2001! ^_^v  
~ heaven.coming.down :: ~ 


End file.
